


Way of the ace

by Humanitysfandomhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitysfandomhoe/pseuds/Humanitysfandomhoe
Summary: Tw: dumbass horny logic, stuckageThis is time skip bokuto but I have this take place in a college.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Way of the ace

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: dumbass horny logic, stuckage
> 
> This is time skip bokuto but I have this take place in a college.

**I need your help, bo**

Of course, Bukoto comes running to your aid, what kind of upperclassman would he be if he didn’t? You tell him to meet you under the bleachers, which is odd. It sounds like a confession, was this a confession? Were you finally going to reveal your feelings to him? The idea has Bokuto sprinting towards you, eager to hear those three words from your pretty lips so he can say four of his own. What he finds under the bleachers is not what he expects. You on your knees with your ass in the air, itty bitty skirt riding up to reveal a pair of lace panties to him. The sound of his footsteps have you struggling, squirming, and crying desperately as you try to extract yourself from the labyrinth of metal bars. 

“Who’s there?” You cry, desperately trying to squirm out from between the unyielding metal. “Who’s there?!?”

Bokuto has a hard time replying, eyes glued to your ass that jiggles as you struggle and the pretty lace that clings to your pussy lips. It isn’t until you start crying that he snaps out of his daze.

“Hey, hey, hey, no worries.” He assures rushing to your side. “It’s me!”

You scared me! “ You sob, fist beating against the floor.

“How did you even get like this?” He questions, without the threat of being caught his eyes are shamelessly glued to your ass.

You sniffle, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as you retell the tale. “Some jerks thought it would be funny to shove my bag under the bleachers so I tried to get it by myself. I really thought I could fit Bo but I’m too fat, I didn’t know who else to call.”

Bokuto scowls at your comment, trying to keep his voice pleasant and calm as he rests his palm on the small of your back. “You’re not fat,” he insists as he tries to think of a way to get you out.

“I’m gonna grab your hips ok?” He tells you, waiting for you to tell him it’s ok.

When you give him the go-ahead he places his hands on your hips, feeling his fingers sink into the softness of you as he grips you as hard as he can without hurting you. Your body simply will not budge, he tries everything. Bokuto widens his stance, pressing his crotch against your ass, and pulls back with all his might. You don’t even notice the obvious boner pressing out from behind his thin volleyball uniform, you’re too busy squirming and whining against him.

“Ouch!Bokuto that hurts!” You cry, using your arms to try to push away from the strength of his pull, trying to relieve some of the pressure of metal pressing against your skin.

Bokuto is equally frustrated, unable to think clearly when your ass is right in his face and causing the tent in his shorts to grow all the more. “I’m sorry, I’m trying my best but you’re one stuck puppy. Your body is too tense, you gotta relax.”

“How the hell am I supposed to relax at a time like this?”

Bokuto sighs, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he tries to puzzle out the problem before him. Maybe he could find some butter somewhere on campus and use that to make you slip through the bars? No, he’d have to go searching for it and who knows how long that could take him, he knows you don’t want to be left alone again. Hmm, or maybe he could push you through instead, but one look at your ass in comparison to the tight space quickly has him scrapping the idea. There was one thing he could do that wouldn’t involve him leaving or hurting you. You were so tense and stressed out, too tense to make it through the space, he remembers reading that orgasms can help people relax. If he did it well enough, maybe you would melt in his grasp and easily slip between the bars.

“What if I made you cum?”

“Excuse me?”You squeak, eyes going wide in disbelief.

“Hear me out, I read online that orgasms make girls relax so if I make you cum you’ll slip right through the bars.”

“Bokuto, that would never work.”You laugh nervously, squeezing your thighs together at the thought of it though.

“Well, we have to try at least.” Bokuto murmurs as his large palms under your skirt and over the curve of your ass. "You're so pretty."

"What are you doing?" You cry out, back arching into his touch as you bite your finger to stop the noises from coming out. It feels good, his hands on your body, strong and rough

"Stay just like that," Bokuto tells you as he pulls your panties down to your knees and reveals your pretty pussy.

His fingers easily slip between the lips of your pussy, playing with the slight slick already present. He dips in his thick fingers, testing the resistance, and decides you aren't wet enough to take them just yet. Pouting he gets onto his knees, lifting you gently by the thighs. 

"Bo, wait. . . "

"Don't worry, everyone says I'm good at this." He tells you before stroking his big tongue over your clit.

You're immediately moaning out, thighs attempting to snap close against his iron grip as he eats you out like a man starved. His lips wrap around the sensitive bud, sucking gently as the tip of his tongue flicks against it. Bokuto is just trying to help, but he'd be lying if he said you didn’t taste good and the noises you make are so cute he wants to die. He finds himself humping into the air as he dives face first into your pussy, moans of pleasure rumbling from him as he shakes his head from side to side. You squeal and shake, whining that someone might see but never telling him to stop. Soon you're loose enough to allow his fingers in without resistance and he's soon thrusting them into your pussy, thick fingers scissoring and stretching you out. 

“Bo, I'm going to- ah- I'm gonna-"

Bokuto says nothing, merely pushing his face in farther and making obscene slurping sounds as he suckles the slick from your hole. Pleasure runs through you as you bite your lips to stop your moans from echoing out of the room, back arching against his mouth. Your eyes roll as you hump his face and cum, trying not to squeal. He pulls back with a loud gasp for breath, a string of slick and saliva stretch from your pussy to his mouth. Bokuto stares at you with love-struck eyes, as your hole twitches in front of his face, and arousal continues to leak from your hole.

His original mission long forgotten, Bokuto lets you go and reaches into the front of his practice shorts, pulling out his cock.

At first, he merely humps mindlessly against you, the fat head of his cock easily gliding between your slick folds and bumping against your sensitive clit. He mutters under his breath, more to himself than you but his words are heard nonetheless.

“Such a pretty little pussy, I want it to be mine. If I fuck it right will you be mine?” He whimpers, sliding his tip into your quivering hole with a hiss. “Fucck it feels good. Do you feel good too?”

You whine as he pops his head in, the rest of him gliding in soon after, the thought that his head was the largest part of him is soon shot down as he gets thicker the deeper he goes. An ‘oh, Bo’ escapes your pretty lips with a gasp as you clench your fist at the stretch of his thick cock. Bokuto was big, easily the biggest that had ever been inside you or ever would. It was unreal, you could feel every pulsing vein against your walls.

You can feel his breath on the back of your neck as he stills inside of you, his beefy arms wrapped around your waist as he grows used to your suckling warmth. It’s torture, feeling him pressed against your walls but doing nothing and the built-up anticipation as your body humming. He groans in your ear as you hump back at him, unable to stop yourself despite the fear of being caught out of the desperate need for friction.

Bokutos cock is so big and your cunt is so small, the outward drag is nearly unbearable as he’s forced to pull back slowly. His voice cracks and hitches as he whines in your ear, telling you how fucking good you feel around him and he’s barely even started. He finally makes it to the tip, pushing back in with his powerful thick thighs slapping against the back of yours; his reach is far as it stops just short of your cervix but not for lack of trying as he grinds into you.

“I can’t hold back, I’m sorry” he cries as his blunt nails dig into your hips, his strokes picking up speed.

Your hand shoots up to clamp over your mouth, stopping the flood of moans that drip like honey from your lips, eyes beginning to cross as pleasure overwhelms you. Even with you hiding your moans, anyone who walked into the court would instantly know what was going on with the way Bokuto's balls were slapping against you, hitting your clit with each thrust as your tits bounce in time. 

The beefy man pouts at your silence, no longer caring if he gets caught balls deep in your pussy. “Hey.” He frowns, tapping your ass gently. “Let me hear you, I wanna hear you.”

He’s whining in your ear, begging you to make some sort of noise for him so he can get the validation he craves but you don’t budge, shaking your head adamantly as you hold tighter to your lips. For the first time ever, Bokuto is forceful with you, reaching his arms through the bars to rip your hands from your mouth, he pins them to the ground nipping his sharp canines on the shell of your ears.

“I said, let me hear you.” His voice is surprisingly dark, rumbling from his chest as he grinds in deep to try and get a response from you only to be met with refusal. 

It upsets him, if you’re able to keep your moans in then that means he’s obviously not doing a good enough job, right? With a frustrated grow; Bokuto reaches between your legs, his large thumb coming to press against your still sensitive bud as he fucks into you. A panicked whine escapes you as more pleasure comes, making your legs go shaky as Bokuto rolls his hips with each thrust, making sure to brush the fat head of his cock against that spot deep inside you.

“Bo, no.” You whimper, beginning to feel yourself lose control.

“It’s okay, baby, no one will know.” He assures, pressing fervent kisses against your hand. “So go ahead and cum for your senpai, tell him how good you feel.”

He thrusts sharply in, making you yelp as you feel yourself at the very edge of cumming. “So good, Senpai.” You give in, letting out the pathetic whines from the pit of your stomach.

Your pussy clamps down on him, walls fluttering deliciously over his veins as his hips stutter at the pressure and you’re sobbing with your face pressed to the ground. Bokuto couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, he’s jackhammering into your cunt his fat head slamming into your cervix as he desperately tries to stop himself from cumming but he can’t. 

“Oh, God I love you, puppy!” He cries out, his large hands pulling your cheeks apart so he can watch his cum start to seep out as he continues to thrust. “F-fuck.”

You whine when you feel his cum spurt inside you, body going rigid in response to the foreign substance inside warming you from the inside out. Bokuto watches as your tight snatch holds onto him tight, the little sleeve continuing to cling to his cock as he pulls out and refusing to let go. You feel so good he doesn’t want to stop and keeps humping you until his cock has gone soft and sensitive inside you. He has wrung you dry of every orgasm until your body is limp against the bars. Bokuto perks up, quickly taking advantage of your relaxed state by pulling you by the hips and watching as you easily slip through the bars.

“See? I told ya it’d work.” He exclaims proudly as he pulls your still twitching body against his chest.

‘Mmhm.” You mumble eyes closed as you snuggle against him.

It’s obvious you couldn’t care less about the words coming from his mouth in your state.

Bokuto smiles softly gazing down at your frazzled state, lips puffy and raw from biting them, mascara smeared by tears and a slight sheen over your face. You look so pretty, he wishes he had gotten to see the faces you made, but perhaps it would be more considerate to wait. After all, you were barely able to keep your head up, your gaze is blurry and unfocused when you look at him and it’s oh so cute he could cry.

Bokuto places sweet, butterfly kisses against your cheek, regardless of the mess, and whispers against it to rouse you from your daze. He’d sit here all day if he had to, he’d keep you warm and safe until you opened your eyes. After a few minutes, you do open them, seeming just a little sharper than before but still obviously very much exhausted.

‘Koutarou…” you murmur making his heart skip a few beats with the way you looked at him”I’m tired.”

“I know.” He says sympathetically. “I’m going to put you on my back and take you to your dorm ok?”

You shake your head as he hoists you onto his back, snuggling into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent still present despite the sweat.”Take me to your room.” You insist sleepily as your legs wrap around his waist.

He grins, crouching to get you both out from under the bleachers without you hitting your head. “Hey, hey, hey, whatever you say!”


End file.
